Sora 'Kat' Katsumi-Hayato
Shine bright. Let the green flow. Crystallize. Melt. Fall under the thrall of the emerald. The star shines forever.' ''-- Captain Commander Makato Kiyoshi Sora Katsumi-Hayato (prefers to go by Kat) is the lieutenant for Squad Nine, Editor In Chief for the Seireitei Communicaion and a member of the Shinigami Women's Association. She is also the personal assistant for Squad Nine's capt ain Haruki Kasai and wife of Squad Two's captain Jentoru Hayato. Appearance Kat stands at 5'3 and weighs 103 pounds. She is a small girl with long brunette hair down to her back and emerald green eyes. She also has two green stars tattooed on her back (one on each shoulder blade). She wears a halter top style shihakushō with her zanpakuto on her left hip. Personality Kat is a sweet, hard working girl yet also feisty. She tends to be very friendly unless you get on her bad side and gets along with almost everyone. She loves to write and when she isn't spending time training or with Jenturo, she is writing or reading. She can be a bit too flirty when she has been drinking. She loves to attend parties thrown in Seireitei when she can. She also enjoys baking especially her signature mint chocolate chip and chocolate chip cookies. Zanpakuto Suigyoku Seito Ten shi (Emerald Star Angel) is a katana with a blade two and a half feet in length. It's hilt is green with black stars. The shikai release is 'Pierce, Suigyoku Seito Tenshi'. Powers and Abilities '''Shikai When in shikai form, the blade glows emerald green and five five-pointed ninja stars (also glowing green) float above her. The ninja stars are used as projectile weapons that return to her once they have been used. They have unlimited use. They are activated by using her fingers to show the amount of stars to be used (one finger - one star, two fingers - two stars, etc.) and pointing in the direction for them to go. -''Suigyoku Hoshi'' (Emerald Star) When the enemy is struck by a ninja star, the wound begins to crystallize (with green crystals around the opening of the wound) keeping it from healing. If three stars strike one limb, the enemy begins to lose the use of said limb. I struck by her sword, the wound will crystallize but does not cause any loss of use to a limb. The stars move at incredibly fast speed making them difficult to dodge. At the snap of my fingers, the crystals on any and all wounds explode, hitting the enemy with little emerald crystals. -''Suigyoku Seiza'' (Emerald Constellation) Three emerald green ninja stars shoot out from her sword at a time. Once they hit the enemy, they 'connect' and crystallize the area between three stars. The most star shot, the more area covered. -area covered in emerald crystals is significantly slowed down and unable to move as easily. Snapping my fingers as I send the stars shot from my sword will also cause them to explode. Draw Backs -''Suigyoku Hoshi'' Stars can be aimed at enemy but does not follow them if they move -''Suigyoku Seiza'' Can shoot three stars at a time but needs at least three to connect and crystallize an area. Stats and Skills *'Level': Lieutenant, Squad Nine *'Specialization:' Tactician *'Statistics:' ATK - 75 DEF - 60 REI - 25 (45) *'Skills:' ZAN - 12 HAK - 9 HHO - 12 KDO - 2 *'Perk:' Reiryoku boost (+20 points)